Your Arms Feel Like Home
by Moonlight31
Summary: ¿Que se siente abrazar a la persona que quieres?...Eso es algo que Matt nos contara. Songfict en español. MIMATO


Songfic basado en la canción **Your Arms Feel Like Home – 3 Doors Down**

Digimon **NO **me pertenece

**NOTA: **Este fic es totalmente distinto a mi primer fic **(Taking Over Me)**, el cambio es algo drástico y les puede parecer que soy bipolar

_I think I've walked too close to love  
And now I'm falling in  
There's so many things this weary soul can't take  
Maybe you just caught me by surprise  
The first time that I looked into your eyes_

Matt miraba detalladamente a la castaña a su lado, se habían reunido para estudiar, pero…. ¿Quién puede estudiar con Mimi a su lado?, esa pregunta había rondado por la cabeza de Matt todo ese tiempo mientras su gélida mirada azul se paseaba por la figura de Mimi, empezó en su largo y ondeado cabello castaño, paso por su rostro, se detuvo una que otra vez para apreciar sus grandes e ingenuos ojos y sus sonrosados labios, para morir en las curiosas botas altas de la pequeña Tachikawa.

¿Cuándo se había enamorada de Mimi? ¿En qué momento dejo que la princesa del rosa atravesara la barrera que el ponía entre las personas para meterse en su mente? Tal vez fue cuando el rozo los límites entre el amor y la amistad y cayó en el amor, atraído por una fuerza rosa y atrayente llamada "Mimi", quizá fue la primera vez que Matt se atrevió a ver dentro de la mente de la castaña y vio algo más que solo princesas y cosas rosas o, finalmente, cuando sus ojos zafiros chocaron con los ojos castaños de ella y quedo atrapado por la dulzura e inocencia que estos desprendían

_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
Feel like home_

Mimi levanto la mirada al sentirse observada y sonrió tímidamente al encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Matt, en ese instante un calor desconocido pero acogedor se apodero del interior del rubio al mismo tiempo que en su rostro una cálida y genuina sonrisa se formaba. Se sentía tan lleno, tan…vivo, y algo en su interior lo impulsaba a querer encerrar a Mimi en un protector abrazo y nunca más dejarla ir, quería sentir el calor que desprendía aquel pequeño cuerpecillo, necesitaba ser testigo de su aroma a fresas, simplemente quería y necesitaba un abrazo _made in Mimi_, un abrazo como solo los que ella podía dar, un abrazo que transmitiera amor.

_-Ya simplemente la abrazo, al fin y al cabo somos amigos, pero si me rechaza o pero…si me golpea, no Mimi no me golpearía…a no ser que vuelva a reírme de su colección de osos de felpa- _se debatía Yamato internamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales él refinaba su plan de conseguir un abrazo y ella rehuía de su mirada.

_-Por favor que no esté mirándome- _rogaba ella internamente mientras un rubor carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas-_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente atractivo e intimidante?_

Al parecer Matt no era el único que tenía un enamoramiento secreto, Mimi también lo tenía, claro que a diferencia de él ella había aceptado ese hecho hace mucho y ella no se había golpeado contra un poste de luz y fue llevada al hospital cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba enamorada de él.

-Mimi…- llamo en voz tan baja que pensó que tal vez Mimi no lo había podido oír y una parte rezaba porque fuera así

-Dime- respondió ella mirándolo con curiosidad

-Eh…yo…yo…-tartamudeo de manera infantil mientras desviaba la mirada

Mimi sonrió ante el matiz de nerviosismo que desprendía su voz

-Eh…yo…yo…-Mimi hizo una pobre imitación de la voz de Matt, lo cual arranco una carcajada por parte de ambos- parece que alguien está nervioso o solo le está dando rienda suelta a su lago egocéntrico

-¿Nervioso? ¿Quién está nervioso?- pregunto de manera atropellada mientras soltaba una risa que delataba todo su nerviosismo

-Claro, a ver pequeño psicópata, ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó Mimi mientras tocaba la mano de su acompañante en un intento de calmarlo, lo cual no funciono.

_-Al diablo- _pensó el nervioso rubio

-Mimi, ¿puedoabrazarte?-soltó de una sola vez provocando que Mimi se sonrojara y que sus grandes ojos castaños se abrieran desmesuradamente

-Ah, claro, claro- se apresuro a responder por temor a que se arrepintiera, Matt jamás pedía abrazos, eso era digno de recordar

Se acercaron con una lentitud desesperante, el nerviosismo era tangible en el ambiente, se habían abrazado antes, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Matt tenía la seria sospecha de que Mimi era la causante de que él cayera en aquel juego peligrosamente placentero llamado **amor**. Cuando por fin Matt rodeo con sus brazos a Mimi, todo desapareció….solo estaban ellos dos fundidos en un abrazo, ¿Cómo es que un pequeño abrazo podría sentirse tan perfecto? En ese momento ya no había lugar a dudas: Yamato estaba enamorado, había caído en el encanto de la princesa del rosa. Mimi no estaba en las mejores condiciones que digamos, aquella sensación de calor transmitida en ese abrazo confirmo algo que ella ya sabía: estaba perdidamente enamorada, su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético tanto así que pensaba que su corazón golpeaba sus costillas con cada latido

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be_

_But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me_

_I know we both see these changes now_

_I know we both understand somehow_

Después de unos cuantos segundos que para ambos fueron eternos, y subconscientemente deseaban que fuera así, se separaron. En ese momento fue como si Matt viera a Mimi por primera vez, como un ciego viendo el sol por primera vez, fue como si por primera vez notara sus finos rasgos, sus ojos castaños, sus mejillas llenas y sonrosadas; y las ondas de su cabello que bailaban al compás del viento.

Ella solo pudo mirar aquellos profundos ojos azules que la traspasaban y llegaban al centro de su ser, detecto algo en su típica mirada nostálgica, era... ¿amor? ¿Podría ser amor? Sus ojos castaños perdieron expresión mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos hasta que decidió que dejaría ser las cosas, si Matt sentía amor hacia ella estaba bien, no buscaría más explicaciones porque la vida es muy corta como para opacar momentos tan perfectos como ese tratando de buscar cosas que nos lleven de vuelta a la realidad.

Después de aquel razonamiento se limito a obsequiarle una sonrisa radiante la cual dejo sin aliento al atractivo rubio que la miraba como si fuera el tesoro mas grande, toda la cuidad podría estar derrumbándose y eso no afectaría a Matt porque ella le estaba sonriendo, le estaba regalando una sonrisa de la cual salían destellos de alegría, destellos de felicidad; era como verla sonreír fuera el remedio para un mal día….como si su sonrisa pudiera arreglarlo todo.

_There's a life inside of me  
That I can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where I've never been  
I don't care if I lost everything that I have known  
It don't matter where I lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home  
(hold on, you're home to me)_

-Y, dime, ¿A qué se debe que el "Señor. Yo nunca abrazo" me haya pedido un abrazo?- pregunto Mimi mientras lo miraba con la típica curiosidad de una niña pequeña

El rio amablemente al ver aquella curiosidad desquiciante reluciendo en aquellos ojos castaños, en los cuales se perdía sin remedio alguno

-Bueno, simplemente quería saber cómo se siente abrazar a la persona que- se detuvo al analizar lo que acaba de decir y lo que iba a decir. Se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello al darse cuenta de que iba a decir _"Bueno, simplemente quería saber cómo se siente abrazar a la persona que quieres" _, había vuelto a pasar: cada vez que estaba con Mimi decía las cosas sin pensar, solo dejaba que sus sentimientos y pensamientos fluyeran sin censura

- ¿abrazar a la persona que…?- presiono una impaciente jovencita que lo miraba atentamente

El joven Ishida suspiro derrotado, otra vez el poder castaño de sus ojos habían derretido su barrera de hielo entre sus sentimientos y el exterior

-Abrazar a la persona que se quiere- confeso totalmente sonrojado- Mimi, yo te quiero- sus ojos zafiros se clavaron en los ojos castaños de ella, ambas miradas se fundieron en una sola

La castaña lo miro fijamente mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Matt: _Mimi, yo te quiero, _esas cuatro palabras, simples ante los oídos ajenos pero exquisitas ante sus oídos, fuero entrando lentamente y grabándose en hemisferio izquierdo. Era increíble como aquella palabras tuvieran tanto poder ya que en ese limitado lapso de tiempo Mimi ya había imaginado toda una vida al lado del rubio, bueno, uno de los defectos de ella era que idealizaba todo demasiado. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la realidad, más bien se obligo a descender a la realidad y a dejar de fantasear

_-¡Ay Mimi! Tal vez simplemente te quiere como una amiga y tu ya te has imaginado hasta de qué color será la casa que compraran- _ se reprendió mentalmente mientras sus ojos, que anteriormente se asimilaban a dos luceros, se opacaran un tanto. Respiro profundamente y se limito a decir:

-Bueno, eso está bien, somos mejores amigos, es normal que me quieras como una amiga- _solo como una amiga_, aquel lamento rondaba su mente. Bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojada

Las manos de Matt levantaron el rostro de la joven cabizbaja y su, anteriormente, nostálgica mirada busco la mirada castaña de ella

-Mimi, yo te quiero….como algo más que una amiga-dijo lentamente esperando que eso aclarara la tonta idea de que solo la quería como una amiga

La reacción de ella no fue la esperada, Mimi había pellizcado su brazo

-¡Hey! ¿Así reaccionas cuando alguien se te declara?- pregunto ligeramente irritado y a cambio recibió una risa, la típica risa de niña pequeña de Mimi, aquella risa que sonaba como el repiqueteo de campanas. Sus reacciones siempre lo desconcertaban- Mimi….¿estás bien?

-Estoy genial-grito entusiasmada, aquella felicidad que irradiaba por los poros fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Matt- Siento haberte pellizcado, solo quería asegurarme de que no fuera mi imaginación

- ¿Tu imaginación? Espera, tu… ¿estabas enamorada de mi?

-No-esa negación aterro momentáneamente al rubio, ya que después sus facciones se tornaron confusas al volver a escuchar la risa de ella-ESTOY enamorada de ti- dijo Mimi haciendo énfasis en "estoy"

El rio y no pudo evitar el impulso de levantarla en brazos y empezar a dar vueltas, ambos rieron en armonía como niños y otra vez se confirmo que el amor es el sentimiento más poderoso sobre los humanos, solo esa emoción podía causar esos efectos

-Ya bájame-pidió una risueña castaña, quien fue depositada con delicadeza en el suelo- y dime, ¿Qué se siente?

-¿Qué se siente qué?- cuestionó un tanto confundido mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué se siente abrazar a la persona que quieres?-sonrió con amabilidad y ternura

Una sonrisa jugueteaba en las comisuras de los labios del, anteriormente, frio Yamato

-Se siente como en casa-ambos sonrieron satisfechos con el momento y Matt la beso dulcemente en los labios, un beso….el cierre perfecto para un momento inolvidable

_There's a life inside of me  
That i can feel again  
It's the only thing that takes me  
Where i've never been  
I don't care if i lost everything that i have known  
It don't matter where i lay my head tonight  
Your arms feel like home  
They feel like home_


End file.
